1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator core and a spindle motor having the same, and more particularly, to a stator core with a coil being wound therearound, allowing for electromagnetic interaction, and a spindle motor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spindle motor, installed inside a disk drive, rotates a disk so that an optical pickup unit can read data recorded on the disk.
Meanwhile, disk drives are used in portable multimedia devices such as laptop computers that are easily portable and may be used in any place at any time. With the current trend for the miniaturization of portable multimedia devices, manufacturers have been attempting to achieve greater thinness of disk drives.
A stator core, which is currently used in a spindle motor installed in a disk drive, is formed such that several core sheets made of silicon steel are individually pressed and stacked, an insulating film is formed thereon and then a coil is wound therearound. Electromagnetic force generated by applying a current to the wound coil is used as a source for the rotating torque of the spindle motor.
Further, in order to make the disk drive thinner, manufacturers seek to make the spindle motor thinner.
Therefore, there is a need for techniques to allow for the thinness of the spindle motor, that is, the thinness of components constituting the spindle motor, e.g., a stator and a rotor.